Alvin and the Chipmunks 4: The Unsqueakable
by UC Usuki Usul
Summary: After finding a new chipmunk in the desert, things are not the same as they WERE. Chapter 1. More coming soon.
1. Chapter 1: A Dig in the Desert

It was a hot day. Dave and the chipmunks and chipettes were sent on an expedition to discover a rare jewel in the Gobi Desert. The sun was giving off a searing, luminous glow that just made everyone want to call it quits and go back to the Seville house, where Dave and the 'munks could sit in the air conditioning, enjoying a cold glass of water and trying to keep Alvin out of trouble. But no, they couldnt. Not until they found it. It was all they needed and the chipmunks and chipettes could be richer and even more famous. " It" was a rare type of shimmering blue diamond worth thousands, maybe even millions of dollars. They had been sent by the International Music Awards to help sponsor the program. As Alvin got bored or searching, he decided to tunnel through the sand and encouraged Simon and Theodore to come with him. " We cant" said Simon, " Dave will have a cow". " Oh Simon" said Alvin. " Always gotta ruin the fun by being the smart one". Alvin burrowed himself in the sand and zoomed off as fast as he could " Woooohooooo" Alvin screamed. Simon slapped himself in the forehead and said to himself, " Why do I even bother sometimes"? "Come on Theo, lets go meet up with Dave and the Chipettes" said Simon as they walked away.

Alvin was having a blast racing through the sand dunes underground. Suddenly, he hit his head on something that made him stop tunneling. " Ouch", muttered Alvin as he bounced back. He walked closer to the seemingly giant artifact. He tried to lift it to get a closer look. After a few tries, Alvin was successful. Alvin stared at it with a puzzled expression on his face. It was a bizarre statue that resembled a Mutant Xweetok in the " Converted" style with wings. " I gotta know what this thing is" said Alvin curiously. Just then, Dave saw Simon and Theodore coming towards him. " Hey boys" said Dave. " Hey Dave, glad we found ya" exclaimed Simon. Dave looked at the two chipmunks. Someone was missing. Dave wondered who it could be. " Hey Dave" screamed a squeaky voice out of nowhere. It was the missing 'munk. " Alvin, where did you get that"? questioned Dave. " Oh, uh, haha, its a long story" Alvin said trying to come up with a response. Alvin clutched the artifact, despite the fact it was almost as big as him. " Well I'm gonna have to ask you to put it back" said Dave. " Its not what were looking for, plus I'm not even sure what it is". " Me either" said Alvin. " But I like it". " I dont care if you like it" said Dave. " It doesnt belong to us, besides, it could be cursed, who knows"? Alvin ran off with the statue an Dave ran after him, grabbing at the air in hopes of snatching up Alvin. As their battle progressed, Dave eventually ended up screaming " Alvin. Alvin. ALLLLLVVVVIIINNN!'

Just then, Alvin and Dave came to a halt as they heard Brittany yell something. " Guys. Look what I found", Brittany exclaimed. Dave, Alvin, Simon and Theodore came running to Brittany and the Chipettes. The Chipmunks gasped in horror. Could it be? A dead chipmunk buried in the sand! No, it just couldnt be. "Shes probably been here for hundreds of years", said Brittany, commenting on her find. Just then, the chipmunk opened her eyes and everyone breathed a sigh of relief. The new mystery munk wasnt dead after all! " It looks like shes trying to stand"! Eleanor shouted. Brittany grabbed her paw and helped her out of the sand. The new chipmunk girl's sparkling purple green streaked hair rippled down past her shoulders like a shimmering waterfall as she shook the sand out of it. It tumbled and fell down to her hind paws. It looked almost magical. " Its so beautiful!" Eleanor exclaimed as she gawked at her hair. She also had gorgeous golden fur and crystal blue eyes. She looked just like a living Usuki doll! It would only be polite if everyone introduced themselves. ' Were the Chipettes. Uh-huh". said Brittany. " Whats your name? We'd love to know" Jeanette chimed in.

" I- I'm Charlene" said the new chipmunk in an outgoing tone. " I heard about you guys" Charlene said. " I've always wanted to be a member of the world famous pop group The Chipettes, but I got lost in this desert searching for a rare precious gem and got buried here". " Oh my," thought Brittany. " Her too? I guess we're all in this together" she thought to herself. At that moment, they knew what they had to do. Alvin jumped on Dave as he begged " Please, please can we bring Charlene home with us?" " Shes been stuck here forever and needs a home". " I dont know ALvin, theres already six of you". But before Dave could finish his sentence, Alvin had already announced Charlene was staying.

" Oh alright" sighed Dave. " Its just one more. What could possibly go wrong"? The Chipettes jumped up and shouted " Yay" as them and Charlene did a group hug, then left with Dave and the chipmunks, forgetting all about the diamond they were hunting for.


	2. Chapter 2: Back Home

After Dave, the Chipmunks, and Chipettes got back home, Brittany immediately began looking at the schedule for the upcoming Musicon event they would be performing at. " This doesnt make sense" Brittany said, glancing at the schedule. Alvin came running along to address Brittany's problem. " What is it Brit"? he asked. " Oh nothing, this line-up of songs just doesn't see, like something we'd do at a concert." " Well", said Alvin in response to Brittany, " It says we'll be performing this song followed by the next one which is-" Brittany cut him short. " Thanks Alvin, we may be chipmunks, but I can read can't I?" Jeanette and Eleanor were in Brittany's room along with Alvin and Brittany herself, Simon and Theodore were playing a video game, and Charlene was in the basement making something for Dave. Just then, they heard Dave calling, and Brittany was the first to come running, the schedule gripped in her paw as she rushed out the bedroom, soon followed by her sisters and Alvin. The Chipettes and Alvin saw a familiar woman sitting at the table, eating slices of an apple. " Is that, Claire?' Alvin quietly asked. " It is!" Brittany exclaimed. " So, how was your day"? Claire asked Dave. " Oh its been fine, just hangin with my boys" replied Dave, pouring cups of coffee for Claire and himself. The mailman comes up to their doorstep and puts quite a handful of mail in the rusty old mailbox on the side of the house. " I'll get it"! Brittany cries, then rushes outside.

Brittany climbs in the mail box and jumps out a second later with the day's mail. Simon and Theodore stopped their game, and came running in the kitchen, eager to find out if anything awaited the chipmunk superstars. " Well, well, what have we here"? said Brittany, handing Claire a letter. " It seems to be from Musicon, you know about the big show"? Brittany nodded. " Were really excited." Just then, Dave fished somthing else of interest out of the pile of mail on the table. He picked it up, and glanced at it curiously. " It seems to be an invitation to the Jett Records dinner party"! " Oh yeah!" shouted Alvin, eagerly. Brittany gasped. " Wow, my first invitation to the annual Jett Records dinner party!, I just have to look my best!" " You're kidding me!" said Dave. " We really got invited"? This party must be huge!" chimed in Alvin. " Not really", said Claire. " Its just like, only 20 or so people." " Really, no kidding at all"? said Alvin. At that moment, a voice rang through the kitchen and Charlene came running. " Hey guys"! she shouted, giving each chipmunk and chipette a hug. " What did you do today" asked Brittany. " Uhh, just.. stuff" replied Charlene. " Really? What kind of stuff"? Brittany questioned. " Well, I saw this guy who had a unicorn!" " No way'! said Brittany, eyes wide in shock and disbelief. " I've always wanted to see one! I always thought unicorns were mythical creatures, Oh please tell me it was a real one!" Claire, when we all had our lunch today, you saw the guy ride up on the unicorn right"? "Wasn't it beautiful"? Brittany got excited again. " What color was it"? she asked, eyes widening all over again. " It was gray, and it had a white mane, tail and sparkling horn, Oh it was just so pretty, the guy even let me ride it around the reserve we were at" added Charlene. " No kidding". said Brittany. " I rode for about an hour, it was so nice." Charlene ran to Dave, and asked, " Oh Dave can't we get a unicorn of our own"? Dave thought for a minute. " Well, not at out current place, theres really no room". Chrlen groaned and shot a look of disappointment.

Charlene snuck off and climbed onto the counter into the pantry, and pulled down a bowl of individually wrapped candies. She grabbed a handful and stuffed it into her cheeks, wrappers and all, then darted off. " Dave shot a look her direction at just the right moment. " Charlene! Come back here! That candy is for Halloween!" Dave shouted frantically. He the raced into the living room, chasing Charlene who proceeded to run, slightly giggling. It was a wonder she didn't trip over her long, shimmering purple green streaked hair. Dave caught her and tackled her to the ground. Charlene burst out on a giggle fit and the candies spilled out of her cheeks and fell to the floor, where Dave hastily picked them up to put back in the bowl. ' Oh you just gave up!" Dave said, with a smile on his face. " You'd be sorry if you didn't" Dave added in a bit of a bright, happy mood now after chasing Charlene the chipmunk candy culprit. They then head back to the kitchen, picking up where their convo left off before the candy incident.

END OF CHAPTER 2

Sort chapter this time. Don't worry though, this is only the beginning! Be prepared for a plot twist coming very soon!


End file.
